


Camembert

by ProfessionalTsundere



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, i refuse to believe this hasn't happened before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was how he was going to die, trapped in a giant metal tube 10,000 meters in the sky with a whining cat god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camembert

What did Adrien do to deserve this? Who did he annoy? Was his luck _really_ this bad?

"I'm hungry!"

This was how he was going to die, trapped in a giant metal tube 10,000 meters in the sky with a whining cat god. Doing a quick check to confirm Nathalie was still engrossed with her novel, Adrien pulled at the collar of his shirt to talk to Plagg more discreetly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you any cheese at the Duty Free but can you at least try not to make this flight more painful than it has to be?"

The kwami went silent and Adrien prayed he was actually considering the proposal before a cheshire grin dashed his hopes. With a sigh the boy put on a pair of headphones and preceded to ignore the cat-earred menace.

* * *

Salvation came when the meal was served an hour later. On the side of the tray, rested near to the butter, an innocent slice of camembert lay. Adrien felt like crying but held back the waterworks to sneak Plagg his slice before turning to Nathalie.

"I don't suppose I could have your cheese?" he asked, gesturing to the untouched dairy product. Given a nod Adrien took the slice with a small cheer before carefully sneaking it to his kwami. Going to eat the rest of his meal the model's wish of a peaceful flight was dashed when a young voice further back claimed a cat fairy stole their cheese.

He gave up.

 


End file.
